Generally, a distributed computing system is hosted in cloud computing systems (across various nodes) and is intended primarily to share resources to achieve efficiency in a converged infrastructure of shared services. The distributed computing system may support, for example, Platform as a service (PaaS) that provides a computing platform (e.g., hardware architecture and software framework) and a solution stack (e.g., operating system, web server, database and programming language) in a service model of cloud computing. In this service model, the consumer creates the software using tools and/or libraries from the provider. The consumer also controls software deployment and configuration settings. The provider provides the networks, servers, storage and other services. This model may also include multiple developers working on different applications with interdependencies. An application component (e.g., feature) may have a dependency with another application component running on the software framework or an application component may have a dependency on a software framework component. Compatibility checks between the applications and between applications and the software framework are necessary before deployment and upgrades. In addition, the service model provides for frequent changes in detailed features in the application which augments the complexity assuring compatibility.